Sightseeing Rexes
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Hiki the Rex and her husband Tyron are around in Station Square for some sightseeing and visits some museums and mall. These two OCs belongs to me.


**Takes place after Dino-Emeralds 3, showing Hiki and her husband Tyron.**

 **They belong to me.**

After the events of the invasion of Mesozoic Island and the Sonic team once again stopped Crimson and it resulted in him dying again by the combined efforts of Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Shā lā. Right now the two mobian were having a sightseeing around Station square and were up on a two story bus. Some of the civilians on the bus were both surprised and shocked at seeing two mobian dinosaurs while others were impressed.

"What? Never seen a dinosaur before?" Tyron asked them rudely.  
"TYRON! Excuse my husband, it's the first time we're outside Mesozoic Island" Hiki said.  
"It's cool" A human teenager said.  
"Now where to start?" Hiki wondered.  
"How about that?" Tyron saw the Museum of Station Square.  
"Alright then" Hiki said.

When they came inside the museum, they paid entrance and looked around the building, starting with seeing relics from the Medieval ages. Tyron squints his eyes when he took a closer look at a armor.

"So humans used to wear these in battle?" He wondered.  
"Yes, there were many people who went into battle back then, even to the 15 and 17th century some wear types of these armors" A museum guide said.  
"Interesting" Tyron said.  
"The royal ones had gold added to their armors according to some paintings" The guide continued.  
"Cool. Our king at our island has a fondness in gold" Hiki said.

Later, they went to another room and saw some models of prehistoric creatures like Mammoths and cave men.  
"Huh, So humans were hunting these giants?" Hiki looked at the model of a Mammoth and a caveman fighting.  
"Yeah and these cats had fangs long as our teeth" Tyron saw a sabertooth cat model.  
"Cool. I'd love to have one as a pet" Hiki joked.  
"Nah, I'd rather stick to our pterosaur" Tyron said.

When they came to the dinosaur section, Hiki saw something that shocked her greatly, the skeleton of a non-mobian Tyrannosaurus Rex. She ran up to it and fell onto her knees and then screamed.

"NOOOO! WHY?! WHY?!" Hiki screamed in sadness, then fell to the floor again much to Tyron's embarrassment.  
"Oh boy Oh boy" He groaned.

"Why are they showing out dinosaur skeletons at a museum? That's sick!" Hiki exclaimed.  
"Miss, those skeletons are not real, they are made of fiber glass and plastic material" Said a museum guide irritated.  
"Oh sorry for that" Hiki apologized for her behavior earlier.  
"All is forgiven. Next time don't cause commotion" The guide said.

After being at the museum, Tyron and Hiki went to the mall.

"Lets see what we can find here" Hiki said.  
"I sure hope we can find something that taste like Styracosaurus meat" Tyron said.

Hiki went to a women dress store and sees a flowery dress and checks the size of it. She sighs that it was a bit too small for her so she found a larger size. She get into the dressing room and checked herself in the mirror wearing the dress.

"Huh, not so bad" Hiki smiled.

With Tyron, he walked past a arcade hall and saw a Jurassic Park shooting game.  
"Hmm what's this?" He checked it and saw two people playing it and they shoot down several raptors.

"A game about shooting down dinosaurs? Rogue ones?" He was shocked.  
"Hey man, are you a real dinosaur?" said a teenager mobian crocodile boy.  
"Yes I am. I come from Mesozoic Island" Tyron said. Those who played turned around and handed him the game gun.  
"Say T-rex, wanna be the first actual dinosaur to play a dinosaur game?" They asked.  
"Sure. Lets see um..." Tyron have no idea how to use it.  
"How do I use this thing?" He asked.

"Press the button dude and fire at the screen" Said the teen croc. Tyron lifted his gun and fires at the velociraptors in the game but misses several times until he manage to get some hits.

"YES!" He grinned. Several teen and kid players took pictures of him playing and put it up on Instragram and wrote texts like Dinosaurception! or T-rex playing Jurassic Park. After a few rounds, Tyron was finished playing.

"Man! You are a hardcore gamer!" Said a teenager fox.  
"Thank you little girl" Tyron said and walks off.

Hiki and Tyron eventually came out of the mall having each burger after being at Burger King.

"Mmmmm. These burgers are tasty" Tyron said.  
"Yeah. Though I'd prefer the Torosaur meat" Hiki said.  
"I know. Hey do you remember back when Nikita drank wine?" Tyron asked.

"Well yeah she went so crazy her wild instincts kicked in" Hiki shook at the thought.  
"Right, she took a real bite at Tarbo" Tyron said.  
"They have forgiven for that long ago" Hiki said. The two T-rexes headed back to their hotel.

THE END


End file.
